


In Media Res Bathroom Sex

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession, Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, way too many mentions of panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal get it on in a public, although still very clean and fancy, bathroom. Lots of kinky, sexy stuff and absolutely no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Media Res Bathroom Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic for this fandom that I wrote with the amazing hauntedsilences. Go easy on me, lovelies. I really wanted to get something put up for JustFuckMeUp, so here it is!

Hannibal slid his hand up Will's skirt, feeling creamy pale thigh beneath his fingertips as he slid slowly up, up. He pressed Will back into the cool tile of the bathroom wall as his fingers found lace and he growled his approval against Will's neck, grinning at the soft noises he made beneath him. Hannibal nipped at the skin of his neck while his roaming hand teased at the head of Will's cock through the fabric, already damp with moisture.

"What a messy boy you are, Will." He chided, whispering the words in his ear, voice barely above a low rumble.

Will squirmed under the Hannibal's touch. The subtle, ridged texture of the lace rubbed against his cock and ass. This had always been a fantasy of his, and he loved how powerful and in control over Hannibal he felt. Will knew he could make him do anything he wanted in this outfit. 

Will quickly removed Hannibal's vest and shirt. Ripping buttons in the process, "I'm not the only one who is going to be vulnerable." Will growled. The indignity of having sex in a public bathroom was not lost on Will, even though it was a bathroom at a swanky hotel. 

Hannibal smirked at Will's determination, allowing the man to be rough as he undressed him. Will would get a spanking for each lost button and torn seam when they got home, so he could have his fun now.

Bare-chested, he hooked his hands under Will's thighs and pushed him up the wall, wrapping his legs around Hannibal's waist. Hannibal curled his fingers, looking for Will's entrance and grinned as his fingers met hard silicone, stretching Will open obscenely. It wasn't their only plug, nor was it the widest, but it was one of Will's favorites because it straddled the line between girth and long wearability.

Hannibal sucked at Will's throat as he began to tug the plug out, only to press it back inside, fucking him with it and teasing his rim. 

Will started to yell out, but Hannibal clasped his hand hard over his mouth to keep him quiet. Will's hand reached out beside him and his fingers scraped along the wall. He leaned in and took one of Hannibal's nipples in his mouth, sucking hard at first and then starting to bite. 

Every time the plug tugged and pulled open his rim he gasped, biting at Hannibal's hand to keep from crying out. "Go harder." Will begged. His legs writing and clenching around Hannibal's back. 

Hannibal obliged, fucking it into him harder and angling for his prostate. He nibbled on Will's earlobe, and delicately traced the shell with his tongue. "I can give you something...more substantial, Will." He offered, grinding his erection against Will's own in emphasis. 

"Choose wisely, Will. You may find your release here, at your leisure. But if you do, know that tonight's will be at mine." He warned, knowing that Will both loved and hated when he wasn't allowed to come when he wanted to. It was a beautiful contradiction that Hannibal savored immensely.

Will both loved and resented the power Hannibal had over him, but he always found a way to get back at him for the torture he put Will through. Will reached down and squeezed Hannibal's cock roughly. His breath coming out in sharp bursts. 

"Don't act like you don't want it just as much as I do." Will hissed and leaned into bite Hannibal's bottom lip. 

The feeling of Hannibal's bulge pressing against the pink lace was driving Will crazy. Will began pushing Hannibal's pants down and purposefully pulled off the button. He knew how turned on and pissed off it made Hannibal when he ruined his expensive clothes. 

Hannibal grunted as Will squeezed his cock, and let him have his way as Will undressed him. He smiled against Will's mouth and bit back with equal fervor. He tugged the plug out, and dropped it on the floor, on his shirt. He didn't want it getting dirty; since it'd be going right back inside Will once he was done. He didn't do more than push the scrap of lace aside, knowing that it would be cutting into Will's balls and the sensitive skin of his cock. Hannibal lined himself up, and then dropped Will on his cock hard enough for him to gasp. 

Hannibal smirked as he pinned Will to the wall. His forearms were braced on the wall on either side of Will's head, and Will's legs were thrown over his elbows as he bent him in half, keeping him upright in a position that they both would be able to feel keenly later. Hannibal thrusted up into him, pounding him with a steady, merciless rhythm. He angled his hips to ram against Will's prostate each time, hoping to make Will come hard, and fast.

Will knew he was going to have to pay for this pleasure later. Hannibal had given him what he wanted too quickly and freely for there to not be some long, drawn-out torture later. Will didn't really mind, however. Will could feel the edge of the panties hitting against the length of his cock, and the cutting pressure made him buck up to meet Hannibal's hips. 

Will struggled to keep quiet as Hannibal thrusted hard and fast into him. He grasped Hannibal's shoulders and held on tight, leaving bloody scratches. Will's head slammed back against the hard wall as he was filled with Hannibal's thick cock over and over. Will was close to coming already and the pink lace was completely soaked. 

Hannibal normally would have wrapped a hand around Will's cock to help him get off, but if he moved either of his hands, he'd likely drop him, and this angle was really doing it for both of them it seemed. So he redoubled his thrusts, slamming against Will as their flesh slapped together obscenely. How no one had entered the bathroom yet was a mystery, perhaps their activities were audible down the hall and they were being given a wide, scandalized berth.

"They can hear you, Will." Hannibal murmured in Will's ear. "They know how eager you are, spreading your legs for me every chance you get." He bit down hard on Will's shoulder and then smoothed it with his tongue. 

"When we leave, I'm going to plug you back up and you'll have to walk past everyone who just heard you moan my name, filled to the brim with my release. Will it leak out of you, Will?" He asked with a roll to his hips. "Will it trickle down your thighs for them all to see the proof of your depravity?"

Will could feel the pleasure in the base of his stomach intensify and twist at Hannibal's demeaning, erotic words. He didn't care if everyone knew Hannibal owned him. Will was Hannibal's bitch right now, and he savored it. Yet, at the same time, Will needed to tighten the strangle-hold he had over Hannibal, too. Will always had the part of him that wanted to walk away, to leave this behind if only to spite Hannibal for everything he had put him through, and Hannibal knew and feared this.

"I'm not nearly as offended by indignity as you are, Dr. Lecter. Should I scream even louder?" Will wanted to feel Hannibal's cum fill him up. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck to get better leverage as he felt Hannibal getting close to climax.

"Do as you'd like, Will. I always love to hear you scream." He growled, nipping at Will's jaw. He turned his head and kissed Will's knee softly before sucking a wide mark over his jugular. 

"Come, Will." He implored, moaning as he felt himself near his own release. He was  
distantly aware of growing moisture between them, but was more focused on the way he pumped Will full of his come, painting his inner walls with thick ropes of his seed. He gasped, leaning against Will for a moment to catch his breath before pulling back with a smug look. 

"You look delectable, Will." He praised, carefully lowering Will's legs, but keeping his cock inside him so that his come wouldn't leak out of his hole. He reached his fingers behind Will, slipping his cock out as he pressed his fingers against Will's swollen, puffy rim. "That's it. Good boy." He praised as he leaned down to get the plug and press it into him, filling him back up.

Will stood in front of Hannibal a complete mess. One of his hands clutched against the wall for support while the other gripped Hannibal's shoulder to steady himself. Will's cock was erect and pulsing, pre come dripping leaking down his staff. The lacy panties pressed into his balls as they hung half way out. Will leaned his head back against the cool, white tile. His glasses were foggy and falling off his nose. 

"Not fair. You can't make me leave here without getting me off, first." Will knew he was in no state to argue or convince Hannibal. So he would have to rely on his mercy. 

Hannibal levelled Will with an unimpressed look. The unspoken "Can't I?" hung between them as if he'd actually said it, but they both knew he didn't need to. Hannibal got dressed while he considered Will's words. It would be fun to make him wait until they got home, but if Will came now, Hannibal would get to tease him the rest of the night, and that was always an enticing prospect. 

He flipped Will around to face the wall. "You have three minutes." He said as he sunk to his knees behind Will and spread his cheeks to lick his slick and red rim. It was stretched around the plug obscenely, and Hannibal licked and sucked at it hard, trying to wiggle his tongue in beside it.  
Will grabbed his own cock and sighed with relief. He was glad Hannibal had decided to relieve him as he didn't think he could make it through the foyer without making a complete fool of himself. 

Will wanted Hannibal to touch him so he grabbed one of Hannibal's hands, that was currently testing on his ass check, with a vice grip and brought it to his cock. 

Will spread his legs apart further and moaned as he tried to give Hannibal's tongue enough room. 

Hannibal chuckled against Will's skin and obliged him. Will was leaking and messy and he stroked him efficiently. Hannibal knew just how Will liked it, and with every other upstroke, he ran his thumb over his leaking slit. Hannibal barely managed to wiggle his tongue in next to the plug, so wet and open Will was. He moaned, knowing that the vibrations would provide him extra stimulation.

Will rested his forehead against the wall, jerking his hips as Hannibal brought him closer and closer to the edge. Will could feel his thin tongue working his way around his stretched rim. 

Will's curls clung to the back of his neck and his forehead and his mouth hung open in ecstasy. He could barely think and was losing self-control as his moans grew longer and louder. 

With and final jerk of Hannibal's hand, Will came. Spilling hot, copious amounts of fluid over Hannibal's hand and onto the immaculately clean floor. 

Hannibal pulled away from Will with a final suck to his rim. "Fifteen seconds to spare." He praised. "Cutting it rather close, were we?"

It was a shame that it was a public restroom, otherwise he would have insisted Will clean up his mess with his tongue. Instead, he balled up a wad of toilet paper and wiped it off of the floor while Will got his breath back. He stood and looked them over. Will looked positively debauched, with his hiked up skirt and bunched panties, and a trail of bruises around his neck and jaw. He was... "Beautiful...." Hannibal breathed, fondness in his tone.

Will rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at Hannibal's praise, even though he tried to hide it. He grabbed his pants and plaid shirt off the counter and put them on, putting the wet-with-come skirt into his bag: he left the plug in knowing Hannibal would not allow him to take it out. 

Wills legs were still shaky from the intense pleasure as he made his way over to Hannibal pressed his face into his chest. "You're a sick man, Hannibal Lecter." 

Hannibal welcomed Will into his arms eagerly, pressing his face in his slightly damp curls and breathed in his scent. "Perhaps." He agreed. "But you join in my sickness." He teased, raising one of Will's hands to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. He smoothed Will's hair down in places that it stubbornly stuck out and placed a proprietary hand on the small of his back.

"I believe it is time to go, I'm sure that we're the talk of the hotel by now." He said with a wry grin. He was eager to get somewhere private where he could properly punish Will for the destruction of his clothes.

Will kissed Hannibal's chin softly and then his mouth. Whatever other emotions he felt for him, however conflicting, he couldn't deny the overwhelming affection he had towards him. 

"You should leave first, and I'll walk out a few minutes later. Not that it will matter much." Will smiled that sweet smile that crinkled his eyes. He was embarrassed but the whole situation was so ridiculous he couldn't help but laugh. 

"Of course." Hannibal replied, kissing him back sweetly. He reached down to pinch Will's rear before exiting the bathroom with a parting wink. He loved that Will not only played along with, but actively encouraged their games.


End file.
